Akatosh's chosen
by DarkAngel1345
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch wasn't alone. Joined by the Arena Grand Champion, the Arcane University's prize student, and the Grey Fox's apprentice, the newest blade combats Dagon as well as a century's old prejudice against his friend. Sometimes it 's it's our villains, that are our greatest heroes. Martin Septim/OC and some m/m slash.
1. Chapter 1

Jnar rubbed his head, or tried to anyway seeing as his shackled hands impaired his every moment. The Imperial groaned as he made his way to the bars of his cage. He really should stop taking dares from Renna anymore. Theivery, what was he thinking. He was a good citizen of Cyrodiil and a devout follower of the Divines! Why did he let that stupid Dark Elf girl get him to do it. Even Ugag had told him it was a bad idea! But that damn Dunmer knew how to get to him. Challenging his manhood. Bah, he really should just grow up and take it like the man he was supposedly.

"Wow, would you look at that, an Imperial prison. Will you look at how the mighty have fallen," oh great another Dark Elf challenging him. What a brilliant day this was.

"I bet the guard give you special treatment before the end," his eyes must have widened because the elf smirked as he went on.

"Yeah, you heard me! No matter what the law says, no matter what they told you, you're going to die, Imperial! You're going to die," okay, he knew the elf was playing him, but he was not in a good mood. He growled.

"Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming, _for you_," he laughed as he retreated further into his cell. Blasted Dunmer.

"Baurus, lock that door behind us,"

"yes, ma'am,"

"My sons, there dead aren't they?"

"We don't know that sire, only that they were attacked!" holy crap the elf was right. Jnar backed away from the bars a bit. Suddenly scared as oblivion. He wished he had his sword and sheild. His huge Imperial armor. He wasn't Ugag, he couldn't simply bash skulls into Oblivion, he wasn't Rayno, he couldn't make fireballs and ice spikes shoot from his palms, and he wasn't Renna, he couldn't charm speak himself out of everything. (though that could have something to do with that fact she was a woman)

"What's the prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

"Usual mix up with the watch, I..."

"Nevermind just get that gate open. Stand back prisoner, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way," Jnar stepped back to the small window and watched as 3 Imperials walked in escorting a man in robes of high esteem.

"You, I've seen you!" the noble exclaimed as he walked to Jnar.

"Let me see your face, you are the one from my dreams. THen the stars were right and this is the day, gods give me strength!" Okay this man was just downright confusing. He obviously wasn't there to kill him, though that could change in a matter of seconds. But now he's in some old mans dreams?

"Who are you?" The man simply smiled and replied.

"I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the gods I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you too shall serve her in your own way," Jnar's eyes widened to that of saucers as the noble smiled.

The emperor! Jnar's bowed deeply, murmering his apolegies.

"With all due respect my lord, I walk my own path," it recieved a small chuckle and a knowing glance from the man. Well, perhaps Renna had deviated him but it was his path all the same.

"So do we all, but whose path is seen when laid out by the all mighty gods,"

"Please sire, we must keep moving!" the captain was fed up as she pushed on a small brick in his cell. Opening his cell to a small tunnel. Jnar frowned. Either Renna was toying with him or she hadn't known this existed.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, just stay out of our way," wait. The Emperor's bodyguard were giving him permission to escape prison? THe gods must have plans away.

Jnar simply stood there for a moment. Shocked turned into paralysis. THhe he mentally slapped himslef. He knew what was going on outside this cell. Ugag was pummeling his way through the Arena, taking down man after man, woman after woman, and making people rich when they bet on him. Rayno was sitiing in the Arcane University, studying over some dusty old tome with flames circling around his hand. Renna was charming someold noble pervert out of all his money before leaving him in the dust, honor intact and body untouched before picking the pocket of every guard in the city. His friends, his family were living their lives and damnit he was going to be there with them!

So it was with a head held high and laughter in his heart that Jnar, Imperial loyalist and devout follower of the Divines, escaped prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks to any and all reviews: to my guests:**

**skipper: THanks for your thoughts but I like his name and am going to keep it.**

* * *

**"**Shitspit!" Renna swore at the goblin lying face down in front of her. Sewer passages will be empty, they said. Leave it to idiot Dagon followers to convieniently forget all the goblins, rats, and various other creatures taking up residence here**.**

It's not as if the fighting bothered her. No not a bit, she actually loved it. Violence was one of the two things (thieving being the other) that gave her that thrill. A fact her brothers had learned quite quickly after the incident.

It still stung, to think of them. Her twin dead some fifty years and her older brother, who knows where, if he was even alive.

But that didn't matter now. These goblins were a distraction. She felt that something was about to go wrong. Something horrible, and she didn't want to get Jnar caught in the middle of it. Whenever she was visited by Vearmina in her dreams, all she saw was a black void, shrouded in the fire of oblivion. Not something one wanted to get caught up in.

It was all she could do to clear her head as she saw the last sewer grate, leadning to the prison underground. A man in bright red and black deadric armor looked about to close it behind him. Deadric armor? Something was very wrong here. A wayward thought of how curiosity killed the cat crossed her mind, but she just smirked to herself as she crept forward. She wasn't a Kajiit. Following him, she caught the grate before it closed silently, and pulled herself up after the man.

"Damn it! It's a trap!" gruff voice. Imperial. 40. Blade. She had to hold the urge to move to the light to see better, instead closing her eyes to listen to the sound of footsteps. 2 akaviri armored, one rusty iron plated, and one with the swoosh of a noblemans robes, ran towards a passage behind the wall at which the deadric armored man stood waiting.

Just by sound, Renna could size up any mark in a milisecond. (Grey Fox's own teachings) However, that didn't mean she knew what was going on. She heard the rang of metal on metal from beyond the room, and saw the deadric man open what seemed to be a secret door in the wall, bringing the mace down he held down upon the nobles silver-haired head from behind. Without thinking she knew something had to be done.

She threw her dagger.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The deadric mace came down upon the nobles head, instantly killing him. A rusty shield raised in an expert defense position as the man then turned on the other warrior in the room. Yet, before the deadric armored man could deliver a blow, Renna's elven dagger found it's mark between the armor of the shoulders and head, burying itself in the mans neck.

Upon seeing Jnar's face when his shield was lowered, Renna clambered out of hiding. Gracefully falling through the door and picking up her final gift from her twin from the assassins neck.

"Pray tell whose assassination I almost foiled?" she smirked. Never let it be said that she didn't have an appreciation for a good kill. She almost continued to scrawl on casually until she saw Jnar's light blue eyes stare at the noble's body with such shock, such sorrow she recoiled.

"No, Talos save us," the redguard blade knelt before the noble. Quaking in sorrow and fear. It was slightly unerving. To see her best friend who had always been so strong so shocked, or to see a grown man in full akaviri armor temble like that.

The blade looked up at Renna and instantly grit his teeth.

"YOU!" in seconds the man was up, his katana out and pushing her against the wall, sword digging into her throat.

"WERE YOU A PART OF THIS?! DID YOU KILL THE EMPEROR?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She found her seld gasping for as he choked her with his hand and cut into the soft skin at her throat.

"I...I killed the a...assassin, you... you idiot... human! I...I was just... to late!" she coughed and sputtered as his hand and blade retreated, allowing her to slump to the ground. His anger fadded and she could tell he immediatly felt guilty upon looking at her face. She amost rolled her eyes at the now face of admiration for her beauty stepped away, as they all do, but found herself to busy trying to catch her breath. She pressed her hands to the bleeding wound and felt the warmth of healing magic seep through her fingers. Rayno had taught her healing and illusion a long time ago. Before Ugag or Jnar had even come into the picture. She needed it in her line of work.

However, it meant she didn't hear the blade as he talked to Jnar over the roar of her magic. When she was done she felt her neck, not even a scar. Good, not one more to add to her patchwork of them under her armor. Not just having to work a little harder to charm perverted men and women out of their every last Septim.

"...but from what I've seen, you're an experienced knight, right?" Jnar just nodded dumbly as he tried to recover from the initial shock of the emperor's death. Renna got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, sending him a reassuring smile she knew would make any man who didn't know her ready to take on Oblivion for her. For Jnar, it calmed him enough.

"...and you're an apprentince? Am I right?" she smiled and chuckled, watching as Baurus swooned at the sound of her voice. Idiot human.

"I'm actually a rouge. Healing is just for when I'm in a tough spot," she laughed a little more to emphasise her amusment and put the man more at ease. _Alright Renna lets get out of here, we don't have time for this. _She saw the bright red amulet in Jnar's hands and knew what it was instantly. The Amulet of Kings. May it live in infamy, for she knew it would be the center of something awful, soon.

"Jnar, the Amulet of Kings, any reason you have it?" she asked and he seemed taken aback. She smiled, seeing Baurus swoon out of the corner of her eyes (idiot) and laughed lightly.

"I can't exactly hear when I'm preforming magic inches from my head," he nodded dumbly at her before composing himself.

"There is another heir. We must bring the Amulet of Kings to the blade master, Jaufre, and find the boy," she nodded and started towards the door, Baurus's key swinging from her fingers gayly. His hand moved swiftly to his pocket. Bitch had stolen it from him.

Jnar quickly followed her, clambering through the door and to the sewer grate she'd come in from. Once unlocked, her lithe body was able to drop down without any trouble. Jnar's heavy plate and muscled form took some coaxing. She almost laughed at her friend but it was obvious he was stil shaken from the emperors death. He always was such a patriot.

"Jnar? You gonna be alright?" though she could tell he wasn't from the look in his eyes. He would have to come to terms. He didn't really know the man beyond his title, and something big was coming, possibly the end of them. That, she needed him prepared for.

"You know the answer," she smirked at her brother by every count save blood. He could almost read her thoughts as she could his. Same with Rayno and Ugag, though the two of them were the closest.

"Something big is coming, those assassins. They were Dagon worshippers, you could tell by the armor," Jnar's eyes widened at her.

"Mehnrunes Dagon? The Deadric Prince?" he gaped, obviously suspicious at her knowledge of this.

"Yes, probably Mythic Dawn now I think of it. Very secretive, very deadly. Them killing the emperor is not a good sign."

"And you know all this, how?" she rolled her eyes at him. Her reverance of the princes of Oblivion had always been a soft spot for him. The divines poster boy he was. She was more of a nocturnal sort of woman, but she had weilded Mehnrunes Razor until a short time ago.

"My older brother was huge on Dagon. Destruction and Change were two spheres he thought the world needed more of," he narrowed his eyes at her again. By Azura that was annoying.

"Look, all I really know is something big is coming up, and your aquirement of the that amulet means it will likely center around you. If it does, I'm going to be with you, Rayno and Ugag as well, we'll need them," he seemed to be sated by that, considering how he smiled.

Renna sighed and smiled back. Since her brothers death and/or dissapearence, Rayno, Jnar, and Ugag had been her family. And if there was one thing she was loyal too, it was family,"

"C'mon, we've got a delivery to make,"

**pper: Yes, Jnar the IMPERIAL! While I appreciate your thoughts, this is the name I chose and will stick with.**


	3. Chapter 3

Truly, Renna hated the bloodworks. It wasn't the blood or gor or destruction that made her gag, no she loved that. No, what made her sick was the stupid 'crush anything and everything in your path' mentality these warriors favored. Cracking skulls and crsuhing bones was just so unnsecessarily dangerous and primal. Killing to her, was an art form. As much as any painting or statue. If you were going to kill someone, there were so many more dignified and clever ways to do so. Running headlong into the fray with a warhammer the size of a small child was not as satisfying, no matter what Ugag said. And speak of the Malacath worshipping devil.

"Looking a little pale there, thief?" he beamed at her, his oversized molers grinding against the rest of his teeth as he spoke, putting her hair on end. She flipped her raven black mane and narrowed blood red eyes at him, allowing her hands to rest in the vicinity of her elven and deadric daggers.

"Crushing everything in your path? Really, Grand Champion? Can't you do better? Even your name is primal, Skull Crusher," he laughed at her greeting, never taking her seriously. His white mohawk shook upon his head as he did so, allowing his hands to creep up to the hilt of his giant glass warhammer in return.

"Don't act so regal, elfling, you love this stuff as much as I do!" Then he threw his head back and gave a bellowing laugh that shook the whole structure. Suddenly, she was really annoyed at Jnar for sending her into the bloodworks while he got to go to the Arcane University. The only reason she'd allowed it was because he hated this place more than her. He hated killing, only did it when there was no other option in self-defense, and he hated the fact that the Arena gave money to those who would kill. Regal man, regal values.

"Whatever, Jnar needs us for some huge adventure. Lots of blood and gore promised," she smiled wickedly, teasing Ugag's simple mind to understand the complexity of her tone. He didn't. He just yelled back to the Battle Matron that he'd be gone for a while, and followed her. She rolled her eyes, she should have guessed he wouldn't see through to the core of her tone. She actually didn't like Ugag all that much, but she put up with him for Rayno's sake. Honestly, if he didn't just confess he had feelings for the Orc, she'd have to do something drastic.

-{::}-

By the time she got up there, Ugag in tow, Jnar had made no progress with the mage. She almost laughed at her friends utter frustration when Rayno turned back to his book. He'd always been one for studies over practice. Then she caught the elfs eye, and the pleading tone of 'help me'.

It was painfully obvious. Perhaps not to the human eye, but to someone who was as trained to notice every detail, it was. The subtly paler skin, the hardening laugh lines, the glint of orange in normal honey brown. Porphyric Hemophilia, vampirism.

"When did you fight them?" she asked, quickly getting down to her friends level.

"Two days ago," she shook her head. He knew, and he'd let it progress. She could see it was killing him! She herself had always admired vampires, their abilitys were beyond the scope of mortals, but Rayno didn't want that. He would never be willing to pay the price, he'd die first.

"Why, didn't you go to the Temple of the one?" he looked up at her, shame in his eyes.

"I had to finish my paper," she slapped him, getting a gasp from Jnar and Ugag behind her. Ugag stepped forward in anger but Jnar at least seemed to tell something was up, and held the orc back. She grabbed the Bosmer's hand and flew out the door, half dragging him to the Temple.

She threw open the doors and almost threw Rayno onto the nearest shrine she could see. She didn't notice the dragonfires behind her, completly empty, her attention solely focused on her friend as he bagan to pray. For a heartbreaking moment, nothing happened, then a burst of divine energy surrounded him and knocked her across the room. Right, deadra worshipper, she thought to herself.

Rayno turned and walked to where she was, helping her up as Ugag and Jnar rushed into the room. The bosmer fixed his amber ponytail and smiled at her, immediatly pulling her into a bearhug, well as much as the slight elf could muster, anyhow.

"Thank-you!" he cried out, she simply shook her head. So sentimental.

"What was that about?" Ugag growled as he walked up to them, Rayno placing a hand on his chest to calm him.

"She saved me. I ws infected with Vampirism," Ugag looked down at the elf in shock, then nodded dumbly, stepping away.

"So, c'mon, we've got a delivery to make," she stated, Rayno willingly following her lead.


End file.
